bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
LoveGame
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Shannon Bird and Danny Navedo |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album TBA and Haus of GaGa - ! A-side colspan=2 "LoveGame" (Remix) - }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 July 4th, 2010 July 11th, 2010 (Remix) - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 January 6th, 2010 January 11th, 2010 (Remix) January 27th, 2010 January 27th, 2010 (Remix) July 10th, 2010 - }| ! Genre colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Length colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Nothin' on You" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "LoveGame" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Miss You" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Shannon Bird singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Invisible" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "LoveGame" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Thug Story" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Luis Baerga singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Nothin' on You" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "LoveGame" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Danny Navedo singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Nothin' on You" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "LoveGame" (Remix) (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Thug Story" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "LoveGame" at Youtube.com style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "LoveGame (Remix)" at Youtube.com } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Alternate Cover - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" colspan=3 style="text-align: center" Remix Cover Art featuring Navedo } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "LoveGame" is a song by American recording artist Lady GaGa and the ninth music video single featuring American actress Shannon Bird, the second featuring Luis Baerga (as a cameo). The remix produced by Danny Navedo (also known by his stage name Young L'z) was released seven days after the original version. This video is the first video to feature an independent artist's vocals on the track (being Navedo's remixed version). This is Navedo's fourth music video single. This video also marks the last video to be released in full screen format. Background Music Video Remix Critical Reception Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'LoveGame' VIDEO – ?:?? # 'LoveGame' (Remix) VIDEO – ?:?? Charting Position Standard Version Remix Version Release History External Links * References